leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DoctorPelusa/New items and balancing ideas
Introduction This is the first time i write a blog post, and it's probably to be long; so i'm gonna try not to extend too much on the introduction. I just wanted to share my ideas on what could be done to some items, and some things i would like to see. What you are going to read is my personal opinion and you can disagree; feel free to post your opinion below as I would really appreciate it but please remember to be respectful. Consumables Reintroduced as a mobility consumable. * Costs 250g and lasts for 3 minutes * Grants 6% Movement Speed and 15% Tenacity (multiplicative). Hardly nerfed and reintroduced. * Range Reduced to 500 from 600 * Lasts for 3 minutes instead of 4 * The remaining duration is halved whenever you respawn (not when you die). * Cost decreased to 350g from 400g Enchantments *400g from 475g * Nearby minions gain 15% bonus movement speed. (Moved from Captain) * UNIQUE - Alacrity: You gain +15 bonus movement speed and nearby minions gain 15% bonus movement speed. *400g from 475g * Now also enhaces the recall time. * UNIQUE - Distortion: Decreases cooldown of Ghost, Teleport and Flash by 25% and enhaces your recall time by 1 second. *500g from 475g *UNIQUE - Homeguard: Whenever you are at fountain, you instantly gain full health and mana, and gain a 200% movement speed boost that decays over 8 seconds. The bonus movement speed is lost upon entering combat. The effect cannot activate while in combat. *600g from 650g * Movement speed bonus no longer decays over the 2 seconds. * Movement speed decreased to 10% from 12%. * UNIQUE - Furor: Whenever you deal damage with a single target attack or spell, you gain 10% movement speed for 2 seconds. *600g from 750g * Intended for tanks and initiators . * Reworked UNIQUE - Captain: Whenever you are at fountain, you instantly gain full health and mana, you also gain a 100 HP shield that regenerates whenever you return to the fountain. The effect cannot activate while in combat. Items ADC & APC Itemization Reintroduced: The new desing is intended to fit with the role of a dps crit-based adc. Introducing an object with attack speed, attack damage and critical chance as well as some lifesteal ideal for laning. * New recipe: + * Cost: (1175g + 1400g) + 625g * Stats: ::+20% attack speed ::+10% critical strike chance ::+5% movement speed (Entirely moved to the passive) ::+25 attack damage ::+12% life steal * UNIQUE - Stab: You stab the target damaging him for a 100% critical strike (200% AD + modifiers from runes and masteries) and slowing him by 30% for 3 seconds (450 range) (Counts as a critical strike for the passive). * UNIQUE Passive - Frenzy: Critical strikes increase your attack speed by 10% and movement speed by 4% for 3 seconds, stacking up to 3 times (Movement speed probably would need balancing). The has a very complex analysis so i'm going to try to explain my point of view. It has become one of the must-buy items on many champions, for me the reason for that relies on its stats and not so importantly on it's passive. At first the provides you with a cheaper way of building AD and lifesteal which has become essential to most marksman to maintain the lane sustain, being the only alternative. However, while gives noticiably more AD than the this one offers you a great amount of attack speed which you wouldn't have if you had bought , this combined with the utility of its active to win early trades and chasing, and the utility of his passive on late game make it overall a must-have. Therefore, the idea is to keep its nature and its niche while reducing the all-in-one it provides and making a necessary change in the range of the active, since most of the times the range is less than a marksman range (From 500 of to 650 of ), putting them into risk when they tried to use it offensively. The price has been reduced accordingly to the stats, which also makes the object easier to finish specially for junglers or when you are behind. * Passive range increased to 500 (or 525) from 450 * Attack speed reduced to 35% from 40% * Combine cost reduced to (1400g + 400g + 400g) +825g from(1400g + 400g + 400g) +1000g This change is just to reinforce the role of this objects as insane attack speed for dps characters giving it an slightly higher gold efficiency. * Attack speed increased to 75% from 70%. As is intended to be a late game item for replacement of boots, i think it needs some more attractiveness to save for it instead of buying elixirs. * Attack Damage increased to 30 from 25. * Stats: ::+30 attack damage ::+50% ¿45%? attack speed ::+10% movement speed ::+10% cooldown reduction I think this is a pretty fun item that must be in the game, but his current stats at a high price render it as a bad option in early game, and his passive makes it useless in late, so it deserves some tweaks. By adding a small crit chance it makes it more attracttive in early, while reducing the effect of the passive makes it better during late game. * New recipe: (900g) + (400g) + 800g * Stats: ::+40% attack speed ::+10% critical strike chance * Passive: The stats this items provides are halved while on cooldown. Champion kills reduce the current cooldown by 50%. (from not granting any stats while on CD) Here my main goal was to increase the effectiveness of this item in more scenarios by improving the active, the movement speed just synergized well into the idea of avoiding being deleted by the caster or the assasin. I also wanted to reduce the cost to make it more effective early game, as only its active is theoretically worth 650g to make it gold efficient. * Now provides 5% movement speed. * Combine cost (total) reduced to 780g (1500g) from 830g (1550g) *Unique Active – Quicksilver: Removes all debuffs from your champion. NEW: During 3 seconds reduces the effectiveness of slows by 50%. 90 second cooldown. Here the cost is reduced just to improve the gold efficiency which is pretty low (-650g) despite containing a . * Now provides 5% movement speed. * Combine cost (total) reduced to 550g (3600g) from 600g (3700g) *Unique Active – Quicksilver: Removes all debuffs from your champion. NEW: During 3 seconds reduces the effectiveness of slows by 50%. Melee champions also gain +50% movement speed for 1 second. 90 second cooldown. * Now grants +15 AP and +5 Mana Regen as an aura * Total cost (combine) increased to 2200g (640g) from 2000g (440g) * Stats for the owner: ::+10% cooldown reduction ::+45 ability power (+15 from aura) = +60 ability power (from 50) ::+5 mana regeneration (+5 from aura) = +10 mana regeneration * Unique Passive: +20% spell vamp New item: The design of this item is intended to provide a source of spell vamp to champions like , , , and ; that don't make use of mana. * Recipe: ‎ (1200g) + (475g) + 825g (Total cost: 2500g) * Stats: :: +50 ability power :: +300 health :: 10% Cooldown reduction * Unique: +20% spell vamp The high cost of this item has rendered it incredibly difficult to finish when behind considering it a core element on many builds, just wanted to reduce the cost to make sure you can build it early enough. *Combine cost (total) reduced to 880g (2800g) from 980g (2900g) Jungle Itemization I just wanted to give more flexibility to place wards, you have the same amount of wards available, but as you can place it whenever you need them it's best used. * Active now works with charges * You store a charge every 180s up to three. Every ward you place consumes a charge. ''You can skip this one of you want, just wanted to balance the gold efficiency of this item with respect to the other two upgrades of . * Stats: :: +380 health (from 350) Offtank Itemization Cooming soon ™ Support Itemization Cooming soon ™ Category:Blog posts